


Battered Hearts

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Complicated Relationships, Drama, M/M, Omega Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: Sehun is not your regular Omega. He is not sweet nor nurturing and he certainly does not wish to be mated to an Alpha. They're nothing but disgusting animals who prioritize their sexual needs over anything else, and who think they're entitled to get what they desire since they are in a position of power. Sehun loathes alphas, having known firsthand what they can be like. Now 25 years old, Sehun has accustomed himself to a life of solitude, finding joy in the fact that there is a pill for every urge and need. Sehun expected things to go the way they usually do, until his new boss decides he wants him for a mate, but Sehun is no easy prey.





	Battered Hearts

 

# ❝  **Main Characters** ❞

 

 

 **Name :** Oh Sehun

 **Nature :** Omega

 **Age :** 25

_"Quiet, cold and doesn't let people get too close"_

 

 **Name :**  Kim Jongin/Kai

 **Nature :**  Alpha

 **Age :**  30

_" Intimidating, Possessive and seeks to get what he wants"_

 

# ❝ **Supporting Characters** ❞

 

 **Name :**  Zhang Yixing/Lay

 **Nature :**  Beta

 **Age :**  27

_" Sehun's only friend. Kind and thoughtful and is the only one who knows the reason behind Sehun's hatred for alphas"_

__

 

 **Name :**  Kim Jongdae

 **Nature :**  Alpha

 **Age :**  31

_" Jongin's sneaky older brother. No one really knows his true intentions"_

__


End file.
